Reunited
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Umm: Heero/Relena spending the day together, One-Shot


Gundam Wing Fic Relena/Heero

Summ: Heero/Relena spending the day together.

Warning: No beta

Don't own series

One-shot

Relena hummed as she gently brushed Heero's bangs. The young man had rested his head on her lap while they were taking a break on the grassy yard on her estate. It was a sunny day with blue skies, a nice warm day, it was perfect. …A little too perfect for they're liking but it was fine, a relaxing day that they were spending together.

Relena would usually be spending her day indoors working but Heero had surprised her. He snuck in and whisked her away from her work. In which she couldn't understand why he continued to sneak into her estate when he was always welcomed in her home.

So far there was nothing that she could fathom, why he visited, what was the reason of his visit? If it was important, he would had to meet her in an empty room to speak to her about it. And with a thought later, she asked "Heero…is there a reason you decided to visits me?" she paused when he grunted as to answer her.

Blinking at the lack of response "Heero~" she called out in disbelief before laughing at him, he opened his blue eyes and watched her. He raised his arms and placed his hands around her waist. He jerked his fingers and dug into her sides making her laugh out.

"Heero!" she cried out of her laughter. Reaching down she grabbed at his hands. She pulled his stubborned hands from her sides "Heero~" she whined. And once his hands were pulled away from her waist she thread her fingers between his own. She smiled down at the brunette while he blinked up at her. With a smirk she slowly placed kisses between his knuckles, and once done, she let go of his hands. While she rested her hands to her side, Heero's hands staid in the air while they gazed at each other.

Heero's narrowed eyes softened at her smile, he eased his hands to her cheeks and guided her face downward. Relene followed through the motion and placed her lips onto his own. They shared slow and soft kisses before she pulled away "Heero" she blissfully breathed his name. He grunted in response and stared at her, begging for them to continue. Relena snorted out a laugh and dipped back down for some more savory kisses.

She wants to make sure to fill their kiss quota before he leaves again.

End~

Duo tapped his foot on the ground, his arms behind his head while leaning back in his chair. He, Quatre and Trowa were at the base waiting for their so called "leader" to come back. "Jeeze!" he growled in irritation. "When Heero said that he was going to visits the Princess, I didn't think he was going to disappear for two nights straight!" He yelled out in annoyance.

Quatre giggled at the long braided young man, while Trowa moved about the base. He was helping Quarte move the supplies around so that when Heero get's back, they'll be all set and ready to go.

"Well, can you blame him? They haven't seen each other in for so long~" Quatre spoke and folded his arms over his chest.

"Surely, you should had anticipated what would happen" Trowa said in passing.

Quatre laughed at Trowa's truthful words while Duo gave a huphm, shrugging off the dig "He hasn't seen her in months, I understand that but still…" he grumbled angrily as he trailed off, which made Quatre chuckled at him.

"It's adorable~ I'm hoping to hear that Heero proposes or maybe have a baby on the way" the light blond grinned,

Trowa chuckled in amusement. "Yea and then we'll all become Uncles" He finally stopped moving and stood next to Quatre, officially enjoying the teasing of Duo Maxell.

Duo gasped at the accusation of their leader before scoffing. This only made the other two laugh even more. "Ah I ship you to so hard~!" Quatre cooed. Duo raised a brow and Trowa only laughed harder. "But Relene and Heero are already my OTP" he winked.

Duo cocked head "Wha...what?"

"Mmm" Trowa smirked "And I thought that "we" we're your OTP" he wrapped an arm around the light blond's waist. Quatre snorted out a laugh as Trowa tugged him behind the wall to place kisses on his neck.

Duo gagged, he didn't know what Quatre was talking about. Ship? OTP? But he knew, he was completely jealous at those two. HE desperately wanted to do the same hinges with Heero.

A/N: Reviews would be great. Wait, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! But yea, I had this one-shot stashed away for awhile now, I pretty much pushed myself to write one of Heero/Relena. I got excited when I rematched the series and a few others that I decided to write at least one-shot regarding my favorite couples. And...well...I couldn't finish that promising idea. This one is the only one that I managed to write out and finish. One of my friends made a comment that she hated Relena because of her dumb attachment to Heero. I get that, I do and it made me want to rematch the series to see if I even still like the girl, and yes I still do. I like the other things that she does that doesn't have her calling out to Heero. When I was kid, I thought it was bomb that she switched between dresses and PANTS! PANTS I SAY! Gosh that was awesome.


End file.
